


Her Sunshine

by KeroUwU



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: AmeSame, F/F, Little Fluff, it's my first work i don't know how to tag uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeroUwU/pseuds/KeroUwU
Summary: Gura reminisces about the times she felt the sun for the first time
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Her Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fan fic, please don't have any high expectations!!!!!!!  
> I've been reading fics for as long as i can remember, but this is the first time I'm actually writing one, so while i do apprecieate criticism, please go easy on me >~<  
> also, English isn't my first language, so forgive me for any dumb mistakes, I'd like to think I'm pretty good, but some still slip past me, i did my best to proofread but my brain is pretty smooth.
> 
> Entire fic came to my mind after seeing bbbbungle's AmeSame drawing on tiwtter, please go check them out and give them a follow, their art is incredible, and i love it very much!! here is a link to the specific drawing I'm talking about : https://twitter.com/bbbbungle/status/1351261227369041924
> 
> sorry for the long note, hope you enjoy!!!!!!!

sitting under the tree together really made her appreciate those quiet moments in between all the adventures they both shared, in the end even just relaxing like this was enough for the both of them. Not that she didn't like the thrill of their usual activities, it was just that from time to time it became a bit too much for the girl, and she had nothing against laying down and resting for a bit, before moving on to the next thing.

The thought never really left her mind, but it was especially moments like these, when the girl got to look at her companion for a long time without being interrupted, that she was once again reminded how beautiful she is. The softness yet somehow also sharpness of her face, the blue eyes in which she'd need a map to navigate, because loosing herself in them was so easy, her golden locks of hair, similar to the fields of wheat she used to love seeing while living in the countryside. Just thinking that made her blush madly, but it wasn't enough to stop herself from looking at the blonde, who was currently lying down next to her, with her head close to her legs. 

it was moments like these, when the sun was shining, and they were both together, not necessarily doing anything, just enjoying each other's company, that made her realize how much she treasured her sunshine, how she would go to the ends of the earth for her, she would never say that out loud of course. Not that it would be that out of character for her, but she was simply too embarrassed to lay out her feelings like that in the open. She was sure the other girl knew how she treasured her, and the time they spent together, and that was more than enough for her, so she didn't need to say it out loud.

it was moments like these, that reminded her of the two times she felt the sun for the first time. 

❣

The first time was very long ago, on one of the best and worst days of her life, the day she had to escape her home, Atlantis. She remembers the rush of adrenaline propelling her forwards, even though she knew she wasn't in a state to be swimming this fast, she didn't care, she _couldn't care_ , if she stopped she knew that was it. And then, when she broke the surface, she felt it for the first time. It felt hot, she was used to the colder temperature spectrum of the water so it took her some time to process what the feeling was, after that came the realization that she could barely see, it was way too bright, and she had to cover her eyes, because she feared going blind. And after that, she felt the stinging pain in her tail, the adrenaline in her veins finally being depleted, but it was as though she didn't care about it anymore, the sight before her took all of her brain to process. It was a level of beauty she never even thought possible, the reflection of the sun on the water surface, the land in the distance, the forest close to the shore, the waves dancing, like the performers she used to admire, Everything was too much for her to handle, so she dove back under the surface, and swam in the direction she saw the beach. After finally arriving on the shore, and slowly attempting to stand up on the sand, she turned around, to once again appreciate the sight, and for a second nothing in the world mattered, except what was in front of her.

The second time she felt the sun for the first time was when she was strolling along the fishing town she currently resided in. Walking along the boardwalk, she enjoyed the warm feeling on her face, to which she by now got used to, it wasn't anything special at this point, yet she still could recognize how blessed she is to be feeling this everyday, and not to have to treat it like something out of the ordinary. As she felt her stomach begin to rumble, she quickly hopped in to the first place that sold food she saw. She ended up in a small restaurant, and after having ordered some fish and paying for it, she sat down by a window, with an outlook on the ocean. She knew she had some time to waste before the food would be ready, so she simply decided to stare out the window, and appreciate the sight. But when she heard someone sit down on the seat opposite to hers, she understood that wasn't what fate had in store for her. Instead, after sluggishly turning her head to the side, to see who thought that sitting this close to a random stranger, when so many different seats were open was a good idea, she saw her. And once again, just like on that day, the warmth that filled her from both the outside and inside was barely containable, she felt as if she had a furnace inside her. Then came the realization she was staring directly at the girl who sat in front of her, and so she averted her gaze in embarrassment. And then came the smallest of sensations, as if someone drove a tiny toothpick straight through her heart, something she never felt before, yet she would never forget. She turned back towards the girl once again, slowly and cautiously, worrying that if she moved too quickly, the girl might get scared and run off. What met her, was the warmest smile she's ever seen, and an outstretched hand in her direction, which she cautiously took in to her own.

❣

looking down at the blonde again, the girl slowly hovered her hand over her friends head, worrying if this was too much. officially they both were friends, yet both of them knew that what they had, outstretched beyond what one would consider 'friendship'. But that wasn't a bad thing, not being tied down to a definition was a rather nice feeling, knowing they didn't really have any boundaries with each other, because who could define, and draw borders at something inherently undefinable. After a minute or two, or maybe an hour, or maybe five seconds, she finally willed her hand to lay on the other girls head, slowly brushing her bangs out of the way, she bent down and making sure her hair wouldn't tickle the other girl awake, she held it with the other hand and gave her the tiniest of kisses on her forehead. after which she quickly sat upright again, and attempted to pretend nothing happened out of sheer embarrassment, yet the smile on the detectives face, and the soft blush on her cheeks made that a rather hard task.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i also have a twitter account where i post my mostly holo en (tbh mostly Ame) art @UwUKero so uhh if you could be ebic and follow me there I'd greatly apprecieate it pardner


End file.
